Gas turbine engine combustors may employ swirlers to improve fuel atomization. These swirlers may be mounted on and/or coupled to fuel injectors within the gas turbine. They may include installation features that minimize the ability of a mechanic and/or assembler to improperly install the swirler. Moreover, the swirlers may include stabilization features that minimize movement of the swirlers and/or wear between a swirler and a fuel injector.